


The problem with falling in love in late night bars

by deannbean



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannbean/pseuds/deannbean
Summary: Ему хотелось, чтобы Мерлин улыбнулся. И перестал говорить об Артуре. И посмотрел бы на него, Гвейна, рассмеялся бы его шутке. Только шутить что-то не тянуло.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	The problem with falling in love in late night bars

Душный зал был наполнен гомоном и звяканьем, скрипом и шарканьем. Музыкант выводил залихватскую мелодию, в очаге потрескивали поленья. Промозглый ветер рвался в щели, но добротные стены держали его натиск. Мерлин и Гвейн приютились в углу таверны. Стола им не досталось, только два рассохшихся табурета. Зато они отхватили бочонок эля и банку маринованных яиц и уже успешно их ополовинили. От выпивки Мерлин раскраснелся, уши у него горели, мокрые волосы приклеились ко лбу. Вид у него был дурацкий. Гвейну ужасно нравилось. Его подмывало потрепать Мерлина по голове или щелкнуть его по носу. Вместо этого он лениво потянулся и поискал глазами Артура с Леоном.

Они стояли у очага, касаясь плечами и протянув руки к огню. Похоже, они о чем-то спорили. Гвейн поднял пустую кружку над головой и помахал им, приглашая присоединиться. Они ухмыльнулись и продолжили разговор.

— Придется нам пить за двоих! — Гвейн хлопнул Мерлина по плечу так, что тот пошатнулся. — Эти двое серьезно настроены.

— Мне тоже не стоило пить.

— Брось! Пришли с такого холода, надо же согреться! Давай еще по одной, за эту таверну! — с этими словами Гвейн принялся разливать эль.

Ему здесь нравилось. Ему нравилась любое место, где можно выпить и пошуметь, но тут было что-то другое. Тут ему было хорошо. Будто сами стены шептали на ухо обещания чего-то светлого. А может, вызывали какое-то приятное воспоминание. Он не мог толком понять. Просто хмель в голову пошел, решил он в конце концов. Кружки были полны, и он протянул одну Мерлину.

— Давай, за таверну, — они чокнулись, но Гвейн не спешил отпить. — Слушай, она тебе знакомой не кажется?

Мерлин фыркнул и раскашлялся, эль фонтаном слетел с его губ. Гвейн стукнул его по спине, потом еще раз и еще.

— Дыши давай! Ты чего?

Мерлин замахал на него руками. Лицо у него было пунцовым, на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Уф! Хватит, хватит, все в порядке! — просипел он.

— Ты чего?

— Да ничего. Я думал, ты помнишь.

Гвейн нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем это он. Мерлин не спешил продолжать. Пару секунд он пытался отдышаться.

— Ну?

Мерлин рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Да ты правда не помнишь! Мы же тут встретились с тобой! Спасли тебе жизнь, припоминаешь?

— Кто кому еще жизнь спас, — пробурчал Гвейн. — Черт! Теперь понятно, почему мне тут так нравится.

Мерлин покосился на него. Гвейн выругался про себя и едва заметно покраснел. Надо было такое ляпнуть! Он постарался напустить на себя равнодушный вид.

— Ну, знаешь, место вообще-то так себе. Меня бесит здешний музыкант.

— Это чем же?

— Да он битый час играет один и тот же мотивчик.

— Сэр Гвейн, не знал, что вы знаток! Прошу, преподайте этому несчастному урок!

— Вот еще, — протянул Гвейн.

Дружеская перепалка успокоила его. Он глотнул из своей кружки и закинул в рот яйцо из банки. Мерлин демонстративно поморщился.

— Знаешь, что меня бесит?

— Ну?

— Эти твои маринованные яйца.

— Что они тебе сделали?

— Они воняют!

— О, так тебя бесят мои вонючие яйца?

— Да.

Мерлин пытался сохранить невозмутимое лицо. Он плотно сжимал подрагивающие губы. Гвейн сдался сразу. От его хохота табурет заходил ходуном. Он смеялся, подвывая, его плечи мелко тряслись. Мерлин согнулся пополам. Его пустая кружка покатилась по полу, оставляя на нем мокрый след.

Отсмеявшись, Гвейн разогнулся и откинул волосы с лица. Он поймал на себе хмурый взгляд Артура. Тот тут же отвернулся и зашагал прочь. Гвейн только слегка пожал плечами. Он знал, что король не одобряет такого вида отдыха.

Мерлин, похоже, тоже это заметил. Он тяжело вздохнул и подпер подбородок кулаком.

— Как же меня бесит Артур, — от смеха в его голосе не осталось и следа.

Гвейн ничего не ответил.

— Он же даже одеться по утрам сам не может. Не знает, как застелить постель, представляешь?

Гвейну не нравилось, как Мерлин смотрит на Артура. Ему захотелось обратить его внимание на себя. Он протянул руку и дернул красный платок у Мерлина на шее.

— Меня твой платок бесит.

— Да ну тебя! Я говорю, Артур меня достал, — проворчал Мерлин и устало закрыл лицо руками. — Теперь он видел меня пьяным.

Гвейн снова промолчал. Он смотрел на сутулую спину Мерлина, на его черный затылок, и сердце его ныло. Ему хотелось, чтобы Мерлин улыбнулся. И перестал говорить об Артуре. И посмотрел бы на него, Гвейна, рассмеялся бы его шутке. Только шутить что-то не тянуло.

Тянуло напиться вдрызг. Гвейн оценивающе посмотрел на светлый эль, плескавшийся на дне кружки, но быстро отмел эту мысль. Даже отпихнул ногой бочонок. Он встряхнул головой и выпрямился на табурете.

Главное, что Мерлин был рядом. И, похоже, нуждался в небольшой встряске. Гвейн ухмыльнулся. Уж в этом-то он был специалист. Он обнял Мерлина за худые плечи и наклонился к его уху.

— Знаешь, кто меня бесит больше всего на свете? — пробормотал он, касаясь губами черных волос. - Ты.

Мерлин поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. Его глаза все еще были усталыми, и печаль никуда из них не делась, но губы уже расползались в широкую улыбку.

Гвейн очень надеялся, что ему лучше удается скрывать свои чувства.


End file.
